powersystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimal planning and design for microgrids
Abstract – 기존의 전통적인 계통에 분산전원 연계가 증가하면서 전세계적으로 마이크로그리드에 대한 관심이 높다. 이번 논문에서는 특별히 마이크로그리드의 최적화 계획 및 설계 방법에 대하여 다룬다. 다양한 해외사례를 소개하고 지리적 조건에 의한 grid-connected, islanding mode의 편익 등 마이크로그리드 최적화 구성방법을 소개한다. 또한, 최근에 연구되고 있는 마이크로그리드간의 최적화 계통연계방법과 경제성 평가방법에 대해서도 다루었다. Index Terms – DER, Stand alone mode, Grid-connected and islnading mode, MTP, Loop structure, graph partitioning, HOMMER, MILP, Hybrid optimization, Net present cost Ⅰ. Introduction 최근 증가하는 전력수요에 대한 전력설비 증강에 어려움이 있고, 화석연료 수급 및 가격 불안정성은 전력산업이 직면한 문제이다. 그에 따른 대안으로 신재생에너지를 분산형전원으로 활용하는 방법이 대두되고 있지만, 발전출력이 예측되지 않는 특성을 갖고 있어 안정적인 계통운영에는 큰 장애요소이다. 또한, 분산형전원이 잠재적으로 전통적인 전력계통의 시스템 확장을 감소시키지만 수많은 분산형전원들의 증가로 인해 계통운영을 안정적이고 효율적으로 하는 것은 풀어야할 숙제이다. 마이크로그리드는 분산전원과 부하로 이루어진 소규모 차세대 배전시스템이다. 분산전원이 증가됨에 따라 경제성 및 안정성 등 최적화에 필요한 마이크로그리드 설계와 운영 기술이 더욱 중요해지고 있다. 금번 프로젝트를 준비하며 다양한 MG사례를 조사하며 알게 된 것은 목적, 지역, 부하특성에 따라 여러 형태의 MG구조를 갖고 있고 그 운영방법도 다르다는 것이다. 이 논문에서는 MG의 계획 및 설계의 최적화를 다루고 차기 논문에서 MG 운영의 최적화를 다루고자한다. 세부적인 발전원의 구성 및 배치, 운전방법에 대해서는 모두 다루기는 어렵지만 마이크로그리드의 경제성, 안정성 및 CO2 방출 측면에서의 최적화에 대해서 다루고자 한다Z. Moravej1 and H. Afshar2 1,2Electrical and Computer Engineering Faculty, Semnan University, Semnan, Iran,"Optimal Planning of Microgrid Using Multi Criteria Decision Analysis",2014 . 논문에서 다루어질 내용은 다음과 같은 순서로 진행된다. Ⅱ-마이크로그리드 개요, Ⅲ-해외연구사례, Ⅳ-마이크로그리드 설계 최적화 방법, Ⅴ-마이크로그리드경제성평가도구, Ⅵ-Conclusion Ⅱ. 마이크로그리드 개요 마이크로그리드는 분산전원과 부하로 이루어진 소규모 차세대 배전시스템이다. 장점으로는 에너지 손실 감소, 송전망 운영비용, 에너지 공급실패 리스크 항목에서 기존 중앙집중형 발전형태 보다 편익이 있다. 또한 day-ahead and balancing market 참여, 단독운전을 통한 계통 지원, 전압 품질 개선의 특징이 있다. 목적은 계통신뢰도를 향상시키고, 온실가스 저감 및 경제적 비용을 최소화하는 것이다. 이외에도 발전 비용 절감, 송변전설비 투자지연, 에너지 공급원 다양화, 고립지역의 전력공급 등이 있다. MG의 최적화 운전을 위해서는 구축 목적과 환경분석을 통한 DER(Distributed Energy Resources) 선정과 용량 비율, 위치선정 등의 검토가 선행되어야 Optimal Planning의 의미를 갖을 수 있다. 마이크로그리드 Optimal Planning의 절차를 살펴보면 다음과 같다S. M. Hakimi and S. M. Moghaddas-Tafreshi,",Optimal Planning of a Smart Microgrid Including Demand Response and Intermittent Renewable Energy Resources",2014 . (1) MG 구축 목적 정립 (2) 사이트 부하 및 환경분석을 통한 DER 선정 (3) 전력계통 분리 시 독립적으로 전력수급이 가능하도록 DER 최적비율 도출(Controllable DER, Uncontrollable DER, Storage 용량비율 결정) (4) 경제성에 근거한 각DER의 최적 용량 산정 (5) MG 내 DER 최적위치 선정 Ⅲ. 해외연구사례 여기에서는 그동안 주요국가에서 마이크로그리드 연구사례를 살펴보고자 한다. 독립된 전력계통에서 태양, 바람, 물, 디젤 등 여러개의 신재생에너지의 최적의 조합을 구성하는 연구가 많이 진행되어 왔다Kornelakis A, Marinakis Y. Contribution for optimal sizing of grid-connected PV-systems using PSO. Renewable Energy 2010;35:1333e41. Particle Swarm Optimization technique는 최적의 PV 모듈수 설치를 연구하였다. 또한 몰디브에서는 풍력(태양)과 디젤의 조합을 통한 최적화 설계를 연구하였고Nayar C, Tang M, Suponthana W. “Wind/PV/Diesel microgrid system implemented in remote islands in the Republic of Maldives”, Proceeding of IEEE International Conference on Sustainable Energy Technologies 2008 (ICSET), Nov. 2008, pp.1076e1080., 세네갈에서의 독립계통에서 신재생에너지의 증가와 적용기술이 연계계통의 확장보다 경제적인 것을 보여준다Thiam D. Renewable decentralized in developing countries: appraisal from microgrids project in Senegal. Renewable Energy 2010;35:1615e23.. 그 이후로 비용은 최소화 하면서 에너지원의 최적 사이즈를 찾는 방법이 연구되었다. 그것은 PV와 디젤과 배터리를 조합하는 것이다Kaldellis J. Optimum hybrid photovoltaic-based solution for remote telecommunication stations. Renewable Energy 2010;35:2307e15.. 말레이시아에서는 CO2 방출을 감소시키기 위해서 Mixed Integer Liner Programing(MILP) 방법을 통한 신재생에너지의 최적화를 연구하였다Muis Z, Hashim H, Manan Z, Taha F, Douglas P. Optimal planning of renewable energy-integrated electricity generation schemes with CO2 reduction target. Renewable Energy 2010;35:2562e70.. 마이크로그리드 설계의 최적화를 위해 수학적인 알고리즘을 적용하였고, HOMER 프로그램을 적용하여 최적의 전원조합을 연구하였다. 그 결과, grid-connected MG계통에서 최적의 신재생에너지와 에너지저장장치의 조합으로 전략적인 dispatch를 한다면 효율적인 MG계통을 운영할 수 있을 것이다Mizani S, Yazdani A. Optimal design and operation of a grid-connected microgrid. Proceedings of IEEE Electrical Power and Energy Conference; 2009. HOMER analysis https://analysis.nrel.gov/homer/.. 더불어, 운영적인 측면에서는 열병합발전의 운영을 PV, fuel cell, heat recovery biler, batteries로 구성하여 비선형적인 방법으로 최적화를 연구하였다. 또한 풍력, 태양광, 배터리를 구성하여 경험적인 알고리즘과 선형적인 모델을 이용하여 최적화를 연구하였고, 그 결과 배터리의 효율적인 이용이 운영비용을 줄여주는 것으로 나왔다Gu W, Wu Z, Yuan X. Microgrid economic optimal operation of the combined heat and power system with renewable energy”, Proceeding of Power and Energy Society General Meeting. IEEE; 2010. 1e6.. 주요 선진국의 사례는 다음의 표를 대신한다Nikos Hatziargyrioua, Hiroshi Asanob, Reza Iravanic, and Chris Marnayd,"Microgrids: An Overview of Ongoing Research, Development, and Demonstration Projects",2007 . 1001.jpg 1002.jpg Ⅳ. 마이크로그리드 설계 최적화 방법 여기에서는 마이크로그리드의 최적 설계방법을 다루고자 한다. 1) 지리조건에 따른 방식 2) Case Study(grid-connected & Stand alone 경제성 비교) 3) MG 연계방식(interconnection) 4) Loop-based microgrid Topology 으로 크게 4가지 방식으로 구분하여 다뤄보고자 한다. 1. 지리조건에 따른 방식 a) 계통 독립형 MG (Stand alone mode) 지리적 한계로 배전망 구축이 어려운 원거리 지역 또는 고립된 섬 지역은 디젤엔진으로 발전원 사용하나, 저 신뢰도, 높은 운영 및 유지보수 비용, 환경오염 등의 문제점이 있다. 대부분 발전원은 디젤 발전기로 편중되어 있어 전원 다양화 및 친환경 측면에서 신재생 에너지원으로 발전원을 다양화할 필요가 있다Lei Qiao School of Control and Mechanical Engineering, Tianjin Institute of Urban Construction, Tianjin, China,"A Summary of Optimal Methods for the Planning of Stand-alone Microgrid System",2013 . 따라서 신재생 에너지원, 에너지저장장치, 디젤발전기의 최적용량 조합 도출해야 한다. 신재생에너지원으로는 지역 환경 특성에 맞는 종류가 사용되어야 하고, 기존에 사용되어 온 디젤발전기는 여전히 주발전원으로 구성될 것이다.고립 계통의 부하특성은 기저부하가 매우 작어 최대부하와 최소부하의 차이가 매우 크므로 에너지저장장치도 반드시 필요하다Chengshan WANG, Bingqi JIAO (&), Li GUO, Kai YUAN, Bing SUN,"Optimal planning of stand-alone microgrids incorporating reliability",2014 . MG 내에서 모든 수급 밸런스를 유지해야하므로 Unit Commitment를 고려한 제어가능 발전원을 다양화해야 한다. 섬과 같은 고립된 계통은 부하가 산재되어 있고 산업시설이 거의 없어, Power Balancing이 중요하므로 열은 고려하지 않은 전력공급만이 대상이 될 것이다. Kythnos island in Greece, Dangan island in Zhuhai 지역에서 환경에 맞는 발전원 및 ESS를 구성하여 Stand alone MG를 운영중이나, 최적의 운전계획 수립은 현재 불가한 상태이다Hisham Alharbi A thesis presented to the University of Waterloo in fulfillment of the thesis requirement for the degree of Master of Applied Science in Electrical and Computer Engineering,"Optimal Planning and Scheduling of Battery Energy Storage Systems for Isolated Microgrids",2015 . ∎ 계획방안 * DER 최적구성 용량 도출(technical Optimization) : 신재생에너지원으로 안정적 전력공급과 일정 예비력을 확보하기 위해서는 디젤발전기 같은 Controllable DER 최소 필요량, 신재생에너지원 같은 Uncontrollable DER의 최대수용 가능량, 부하특성을 고려한 에너지저장장치 최소량이 경제성이 고려되어 산출되면 된다. * DER 최적배치(Optimal Placement) : 섬과 같이 비교적 큰 규모에 부하가 넓게 산재된 계통에서는 DER의 최적배치도 매우 중요하다. 그래야지 적정 전압과 주파수를 유지할 수 있으며 손실을 최소화할 수 있기 때문이다. b) 계통연계형 MG (grid-connected / islanding mode) grid-connected mode에서는 메인 전력계통에서 전압과 주파수를 제어하므로 경제적 기준만 고려하여 유,무효 전력을 출력만 하면 가능하나, islanding mode에서는 전압과 주파수 안정성을 유지하기 위해 분산형 전원을 제어해야 한다. 또한 계통 연계시에는 분산형 전원을 감시 제어하여 계통 운용 불안요소를 최소화할 필요가 있으며, 계통 이상 시 분산형 전원을 활용하여 자체적으로 전력수급이 가능하도록 하거나, 정전 지역을 최소화하는데 첫 번째 목적이 있다. 그래서 분산형전원과 부하를 Clusting하여 마이크로그리드화 해야한다. ∎ 계획방안 * 계통 신뢰도 평가 : 전력회사에서 관리하고 있는 시스템 내 배전DB(계통구성 정보, 구가부하, 호수, 분산형전원 연계정보)를 활용하여 해당 배전계통의 신뢰도 평가 및 각 구간별 정전비용을 산출한다. * MG 후보군 도출 : 배전계통에 연계중인 분산형전원 종류 및 용량, 인근 부하 정보를 바탕으로 MG 후보군을 도출한다. 독립형, 연계형 비교.jpg|연계형&독립형 비교 c) 신규부하 지역 마이크로그리드 변전소 등 전력설비 신설이 필요한 경우, MG를 통해 전력설비 확충 없이 에너지 공급이 가능할 수 있다. 이 경우에는 전기와 열을 함께 공급하는 시스템으로 구성하는 것이 경제적 이점이 기대될 수 있다. 대형 열병합발전기, 연료전지, 소규모 신재생에너지원의 구성 형태를 보일 수 있다. ∎ 계획방안 * 경제급전 : 전력계통의 경제급전 문제는 최소의 비용으로 발전기 출력값을 결정함으로써 계통의 전기적인 부하수요를 만족시키는 문제이다. MG 시스템에서는 다음과 같은 점을 추가적으로 고려해야 한다는 점에서 일반적인 경제급전 문제와 다르다. ::·열부하 수급 조건 ::·잉여전력 판매 조건 ::·부족전력 구매 조건 해당 지역의 열수요 패턴분석을 통한 열수요 곡선을 이용하여 열수요를 만족시키는 최적운전 및 회수열을 고려한 발전기 출력, 그리고 전기수요를 만족시키기 위한 발전기 출력을 동시에 고려하여 결정하는 경제급전 문제로 정식화할 수 있다. 이때 대상이 되는 발전기는 가스터빈, 가스엔진, 연료전지 등의 발전기가 되며 열부하를 고려하기 위해 보일러 특성이 포함되어야 한다. 일반적으로 열병합 발전은 경제성을 고려하여 열추종 운전모드로 운전하게 되므로 이때, 발생될 수 있는 발전전력의 잉여분의 판매조건 및 부족분의 구매조건을 함께 고려해야 한다. 2. Case Study (grid-connected & Stand alone 경제성 비교) 여기서는 현재 마이크로그리드 최적 설계를 통한 장점과 메인그리드에 연결하는 것과 독립적인 마이크로그리드를 구성하는 것의 경제적 비교 등을 소개한다.마이크로그리드 최적설계를 위한 구성은 풍력, 태양광, 배터리, 수력, 디젤발전, dump load, 보일러, AC/DC 컨버터 등이 있다Omar Hafez, Kankar Bhattacharya* Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering, University of Waterloo, Waterloo, Ontario, Canada N2L 3G1,"Optimal planning and design of a renewable energy based supply system for microgrids",Renewable Energy 45 (2012) 7e15. 먼저 기본적인 데이터의 참조값들을 정의하면 아래와 같다. 101.jpg|Input data on option cost 103.jpg|Input data on ooption sizing and oter parameters 다양한 요소들을 구성하여 설계를 해보면 다음과 같이 4가지 경우로 구분할 수 있다. *case(1) - Diesel dependent microgrid (Base case) *case(2) - Renewable-based microgrid (wind, solar PV, battery, micro-hydro, converter) *case(3) - Diesel-renewable mixed microgrid (diesel, wind, solar PV, battery, micro-hydro, converter) *case(4) - Microgrid-connected to external grid 105.jpg|Comparison of various optimal microgrid configurations (a)case-1, (b)case-2, ©case-3, (d)case-4 각각의 경우를 살펴보면 CASE-1(a)는 세계 여러나라의 섬지역인 독립계통에서 디젤발전으로만 전력을 공급하는 케이스이다. 이 경우는 디젤연료비로 인한 많은 유지보수비로 인하여 경제성이 낮다. CASE-2(b)는 마이크로그리드 계통을 오로지 신재생에너지로만 공급하는 경우이다. CASE-3©는 디젤발전과 신재생에너지를 조합하여 설계를 한경우이다. CASE-4(d)는 마이크로그리드가 외부의 계통과 연결되어진 경우이다. 109.jpg|Optimal microgrid plan configuration for various cases 이러한 조건에서 CASE1~CASE4까지 4가지 경우에서 경제적인 비용 최소화를 비교해보면 외부전력망에 연결이 불가능 할 경우에는 CASE-3인 디젤발전과 신재생에너지의 조합이 가장 경제적이다. 많은 도시화되지 않은 지역도 가까이에 외부전력망을 연결할 수 있는 설비가 있기 때문에 CASE-4처럼 외부그리드에 연결하여 전원을 공급하는 것이 긴급한 순간 신뢰성측면에서 더 경제적일 수 있다. 그러나, 이 경우에 외부그리드에 계통연결 연장거리에 따라서 가장 비경제적일 수도 있다. CASE-1은 발전단가가 상당히 높다. CASE-2인 경우에는 발전단가가 다소 감소하지만 CASE-3보다는 높은데 그 이유는 CASE-3의 디젤발전을 대체하여 CASE-2의 신재생발전원에 투자비가 높기 때문이다. 또한, CASE-1이 cost components가 큰 것은 연료비 등 유지보수 비용이 크지만 투자비용은 ZERO인데 그 이유는 시스템 구성이 미리 설치되어 있다고 가정했기 때문이다. 85.jpg|Cost components & Cash flow in Case-1 MG 반면, CASE-2의 경우는 투자 및 대체비용이 높고 연료비용 등 유지보수비용은 매우 낮다. 90.jpg|Cost components & Cash flow in Case-2 MG 다음, CASE-3는 투자비용과 유지보수비용이 아래의 그림과 같은데 신재생에너지와 디젤발전의 구성은 디젤발전이 없는 CASE-2보다 훨씬 낮다. 92.jpg|Cost components & Cash flow Case-3 MG CASE-4는 단지 외부의 계통으로부터 전력구입비용만이 지출된다. 28.jpg|Cost components for Case-4 MG 4가지 CASE의 경우 최적의 전력생산 및 소비를 다음 그림에서 보여준다. 114.jpg|Case-wise comparison of production and consumption CASE-1의 경우에는 연간발전량을 제어가 가능하여 꾸준한 유지가 가능하다. CASE-2의 경우에 에너지 생산량이 다른 경우보다 월등히 높다. 그러나 아직 충족시키지 못하는 부하가 남아있는 반면, 과발전으로 인해 버려야할 전력도 상당히 높다. 이것은 충분한 발전용량이 있음에도 불구하고 어느 순간에는 부하를 충족시키지 못하며 신재생에너지 발전이 간헐적이고 급전에 사용하기 어려워 risk가 있다. 115.jpg|Power Production in CASE-1 MG 116.jpg|Power production in CASE-2 MG CASE-3의 경우에는 과발전량이 CASE-2에 비하여 상당히 줄었고 마이크로그리드의 낮은 용량과 향상된 발전제어의 결과다. CASE-4의 경우에는 초과 발전량이 (-)인데 이것은 외부의 전력망에 의존하고 있기 때문이다. 117.jpg|Power Production in CASE-3 MG 29.jpg|Power production in CASE-4 MG 환경적인 측면을 고려한 구성 마이크로그리드를 구성하는 중요한 이유 중 하나는 친환경에너지를 사용하여 탄소배출을 최소화 하는 것이다. 아래 그림과 같이 CASE-2가 월등하게 다른 경우보다 친환경적인 것을 알 수 있다. 그러나, CASE-3 역시도 CASE-1에 비해서는 친환경적이라고 할 수 있다. 118.jpg|Case-wise comparison of emission Case Study Conculsion 4가지 CASE의 경우로 여러 가지 신재생에너지 및 디젤들을 조합하여 HOMER 프로그램을 이용하여 시뮬레이션을 해보았다. 분석결과는 디젤발전과 조합하여 신재생에너지를 설계한 CASE-3가 가장 낮은 net present cost와 친환경적인면을 모두 갖추었다. 반면, 오직 신재생에너지로 구성되어진 CASE-2의 경우는 어떤 경우보다 친환경적이지만 net present cost가 높은 것을 알 수 있다. 3. MG 연계방식(interconnection) 복수의 MG를 연결하여 최적의 계획을 세우는데 목적이 있다. MG들간의 계통연결은 신뢰성을 증가시키고 경제적인 효과도 증가한다. 그 방법은 다양한 신재생에너지들의 조합으로 최적화를 위한 반복적인 방법으로 계한하여 푼다. MG의 grid-connected와 island mode는 극한의 환경에서 신뢰성을 위해 중요한 기능이다. 계통 복원력 및 경제성을 위해 Cluster단위로 서로 연결되어야 한다. MG들은 전력시스템의 신뢰성과 MG간 전력이동, 주파수 및 전압제어를 위해 단순히 모든 MG를 모두 연결하지 않고 경제성, 신뢰성, 복원력을 극대화하기 위하여 적절히 연결하는 방법이 중요하다Liang Che, Student Member, IEEE, Xiaping Zhang, Student Member, IEEE, Mohammad Shahidehpour, Fellow, IEEE, Ahmed Alabdulwahab, and Abdullah Abusorrah,"Optimal Interconnection Planning of Community Microgrids With Renewable Energy Sources",2015. 이전의 MG 계통연결방식은 integer programming 방식을 사용하였다M. Erol-Kantarci, B. Kantarci, and H. T. Mouftah, “Reliable overlay topology design for the smart microgrid network,” IEEE Netw., vol. 25, no. 5, pp. 38–43, Sep./Oct. 2011.. 또한 단일 MG에서의 시스템 재구성에 집중하였다S. A Arefifar, Y. A.-R. I. Mohamed, and T. H. M. El-Fouly, “Optimum microgrid design for enhancing reliability and supply-security,” IEEE Trans. Smart Grid, vol. 4, no. 3, pp. 1567–1575, Sep. 2013.. 여기서는 복수의 MG 내부계통연계를 통한 최적화를 제안한다. 최적화는 항상 경제성만을 고려하지는 않는다. 경제성, 신뢰성, 신재생에너지의 다양성 등 종합적 요소를 고려하여 MG간 계통연계의 신뢰성을 위해 최소의 cut-set method를 사용한다. MG간 연계이유는 *극한상황에서 예비력을 공유하여 시스템붕괴 예방,부하단전 최소화, 신뢰성 증가 *MG 내에서 grid-connected 또는 island mode에서 경제적 급전 가능 *Storage 및 부수적 기능 공유 가능 *적절한 시스템 연계를 통해 의도치 않은 island 발생 시 외란의 충격을 감소시키고 복원력을 증가시킨다. 규모가 큰 MG는 소규모의 MG로 나누어 시스템을 구성하여 Loop로 구성하여 제어를 쉽게한다. 4. Loop-based Microgrid Topology 복합적인 마이크로그리드 설계를 AC와 DC의 subgrid를 구성하는 것으로 연구하였다P. C. Loh, D. Li, Y. K. Chai, and F. Blaabjerg, “Autonomous operation of hybrid microgrid with AC and DC subgrids,” IEEE Trans. Power Electron., vol. 28, no. 5, pp. 2214–2223, May 2013.X. Lu et al., “Hierarchical control of parallel AC-DC converter interfaces for hybrid microgrids,” IEEE Trans. Smart Grid, vol. 5, no. 2, pp. 683–692, Mar. 2014.Y. Liu, C. Farnell, J. C. Balda, and H. A. Mantooth, “A 13.8-kV 4.75-MVA microgrid laboratory test bed,” IEEE Appl. Power Electron. Conf. Expo. (APEC), Charlotte, NC, USA, Mar. 2015, pp. 697–702.. Community 마이크로그리드(또는 network 마이크로그리드) 연구는 인접한 마이크로그리드를 서로 연결하여 신뢰성과 경제적인 운영을 도모하는 것이다L. Che, M. Shahidehpour, A. Alabdulwahab, and Y. Al-Turki, “Hierarchical coordination of a community microgrid with AC and DC microgrids,” IEEE Trans. Smart Grid, vol. 6, no. 6, pp. 3042–3051, Nov. 2015.L. Che, M. Shahidehpour, A. Alabdulwahab, and Y. Al-Turki, “Optimal interconnection planning of community microgrids with renewable sources,” IEEE Trans. Smart Grid, to be published. Online. Available: http://ieeexplore.ieee.org/xpl/articleDetails.jsp?arnumber= 7185424&queryText=Optimal%20Interconnection%20Planning%20of% 20Community%20Microgrid%20with%20Renewable%20Sources& newsearch=true 마이크로그리드 계획에 있어서 두가지 분야가 주로 연구되어왔다. 하나는 분산전원 확장계획(distribution expansion planning, DEP)인데 그것은 분산전원 기기들을 더 설치하고, 위치 및 사이즈를 키우는 것이다W. El-Khattam, Y. G. Hegazy, and M. M. A. Salama, “An integrated distributed generation optimization model for distribution system planning,” IEEE Trans. Power Syst., vol. 20, no. 2, pp. 1158–1165, May 2005.X. Zhang, M. Shahidehpour, A. Alabdulwahab, and A. Abusorrah, “Optimal expansion planning of energy hub with multiple energy infrastructures,” IEEE Trans. Smart Grid, vol. 6, no. 5, pp. 2302–2311, Sep. 2015.. 또 하나는 마이크로그리드 네트워크 방식을 새롭게 하는 것인데(distribution network reconfiguration, DNR) 이것은 손실을 최소화하고 MILPC.-T. Su and C.-S. Lee, “Network reconfiguration of distribution systems using improved mixed-integer hybrid differential evolution,” IEEE Trans. Power Del., vol. 18, no. 3, pp. 1022–1027, Jul. 2003.> 또는 경험적 알고리즘에 의한 운영방법을 바꾸는 것이다F. V. Gomes et al., “A new heuristic reconfiguration algorithm for large distribution systems,” IEEE Trans. Power Syst., vol. 20, no. 3, pp. 1373–1378, Aug. 2005.. 여기서의 Microgrid topology planning(MTP)Liang Che, Member, IEEE, Xiaping Zhang, Mohammad Shahidehpour, Fellow, IEEE, Ahmed Alabdulwahab, and Yusuf Al-Turki,"Optimal Planning of Loop-Based Microgrid Topology". 2016 IEEE. Personal use is permitted, but republication/redistribution requires IEEE permission. See http://www.ieee.org/publications_standards/publications/rights/index.html for more information.는 다른 종류의 분산전원들을 구성하고 최신의 마이크로그리드 제어와 보호방식을 제공한다. 기존의 전통적인 방사상 배전방식은 마이크로그리드의 장점을 실현하기에 적절한 방식이 아니다. 반면, loop-based 마이크로그리드 방식은 경제성, 복원력, 신뢰성 등 더 많은 편익을 제공한다. 23.jpg|A Brief Comparison of Graph Partitioning Applications Loop-based MTP에서는 새로운 방식으로 마이크로그리드를 구성하기 때문에, 기존의 연구되어오던 DEP/DNR 방식이 더 이상 유효하지 않다. 새로운 MTP방식은 두가지 단계를 거친다. 1)graph partitioning 2) integer-programming integrated methodology 제안된 methodology 방식은 IEEE 37-bus 방식에 의해 수정되었다. loop 구조는 발전을 제어하고, 독립운전이 가능하고, self-healing과 보호협조에서 편익을 준다. 이 연구의 주요 성과는 다음과 같다. *MTP의 새로운 방식 연구 *graph partitioning 방식과 integer-programming integrated methodology for MTP *새로운 마이크로그리드방식의 최적 설계로 얻는 편익 25.jpg|Examples for the proposed SEM algorithm:(a)matching of Nodes 1 and 2, (b)matching of Nodes 1 and 5, and © no matching applies to Node 1 26.jpg|Uncoarsening/refinement phase: (a) uncoarsening and (b)refinement in the 1st iteration, and © uncoarsening and (d)refinement in the 2nd iteration Ⅴ. 마이크로그리드 설계 경제성 평가Tool 여기에서는 마이크로그리드 설계 시 3가지 경제성 평가방법을 다룬다. 각각의 tool에 대해서 알아보자. 1. DER-CAM (Customer Adoption Model) 500kW 아하의 소규모 전원에 맞추어 개발되어 해당 지역의 열과 전력 수요를 만족시키는 가장 경제적인 DER 설비조합 및 기설치 설비들의 이상적인 운영스케쥴 도출, 자금회수 기간(Payback period), 순현가 분석(NPV) 및 민감도 분석 등의 수행이 가능하다. GAMS(General Algebraic Modeling System)을 이용하며 최적화 수리기법으로서 MILP(Mixed Integer Linear Program)를 적용, 특정지역의 연간 에너지 비용을 최소화한다C. Marnay, G. Venkataramanan, M. Stadler, A. Siddiqui, R. Firestone, and B. Chandran,"Optimal Technology Selection and Operation of Microgrids in Commercial Buildings",2007 . 2. HOMER (Hybrid Optimization of Muliple Energy Resources) HOMER는 U.S. NationalRenewable Energy Laboratory(NREL)에 의해 만들어졌으며, 마이크로그리드에서 신재생에너지를 계획하고 설계하는 시뮬레이션 도구이다. HOMER에 의해 설계되어진 시스템의 실행과 초기투자비, 유지보수비 및 제약조건을 고려한 최적화 설계도 가능하다. DG기기, 독립운전 및 계통연계운전 등 시뮬레이션 가능하다. 또한, 미래부하증가율, 연료비증가율도 반영하여 계산가능하며 HOMER의 주요 역할은 simulation, optimization, sensitivity analysis가 가능하다는 것이다Omar Hafez, Kankar Bhattacharya* Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering, University of Waterloo, Waterloo, Ontario, Canada N2L 3G1,"Optimal planning and design of a renewable energy based supply system for microgrids",2012 . 3. 게임 이론에 근거를 둔 multiagent system을 적용 변수는 전력, 열에너지 수요와 분산형전원 발전량. 이 지역은 분산형전원 발전을 전력으로만 사용하는 것이 아니라 열에너지 형태로도 사용을 한다Development of Energy Management System for MicrogridMG 운영시스템 설계 및 개발(08 전력연구원). ∎ MG에서 최적화 운전은 분산형전원의 적절한 분산 발전 스케쥴링 전략 ∎ multi-objective nonlinear scheduling problem *이 식에서는 비용과 배출량을 모두 최소화하는 2개의 산식 수립 *제약조건은 전력 에너지와 열 에너지의 밸런스, 전압 제한치, 전류 제한치 *인구값에 대해 염색체 길이에 따른 돌연변이 발생 등을 계산 시 적용함 ∎ 1단계파악 : 전력에너지&열에너지 수요, 인구 크기, 염색체 길이, 최대 계산 회수의 정보 파악 ∎ 2단계준비1 : 인구치 초기화 & 염색체 길이와 분산형전원별 최적발전량 변수 수량 일치 ∎ 3단계준비2 : 페널티 비용영역에 해당하는 산출값들은 제외하며 제약조건 확인 ∎ 4단계준비3 : 초기 인구치에 대한 적합성 함수 평가 27.jpg|Flow-Chart fot GA-based scheduling algorithm Ⅵ. Conclusion 이 논문에서는 마이크로그리드 계획 및 설계의 최적화를 다루었다. 그 동안에 다루어진 다양한 해외연구사례를 소개하고 마이크로그리드 설계에 있어서 지리에 따른 조건과 여러 가지 분산전원의 조합에 따른 편익을 Case study를 통하여 알아보았다. 또한 요즘 마이크로그리드에서 다뤄지고 있는 interconnection방법 및 loop-based topology 방법을 구성하는데 있어 사용되는 graph partitionning 방법에 대해서도 소개하였다. MG는 분산형전원의 장점을 부각시킨 계통으로서 운영을 위해서는 분산형전원의 단점과 계통운영 시스템 등의 보완이 필요하다. 따라서 어떠한 목적으로 MG를 구축하느냐에 따라 구성형태는 상이하다. 아직 마이크로그리드 최적화계획에서의 연구되어야 할 내용이 많이 남아있지만, 이번 연구를 통하여 각각의 여건에 부합하고 경제성을 고려한 MG 최적화 계획이 존재한다는 것을 알 수 있었다. References Category:test